my life with the avengers
by snowqueen127
Summary: my life was normal until i met the avengers especially a certain god.


Hi my name is Katrina Johnson but all of my friends call me kitty. When I was younger I was told that I was different that I wasn't the same as everyone else but I thought that they just meant that I wasn't the same as my friends but boy was I wrong.

Everything changed when I became 17 when I started to phase through things and shine whenever I was happy that's when the names started my friends started to make fun of me calling me freak and stuff like that. But I was a freak a freak of nature. It was then that Nick Fury found me running from my town with nothing but a bag of clothes. He gave me shelter and education; he introduced me to Natasha and Tim along with Maria and agent Coulson. They taught me to fight and how to protect myself.

By the time I was 18 I was one of the best field agents in S.H.I.E.L.D below Nick, Nat and Tin but still near the top. That was until there was a problem in England where my expertise where needed. That was the same year that Loki attacked New York. I was travelling to London to protect the new prince Louis. That was until I got a message from Maria that Barton had been compromised. I shouted to the pilot of the S.H.I.E.L.D plane to turn the plane around that I was needed on the helicarrier. As soon as I had touched down I was greeted by a bear hug from Nat she had been crying. " Nat what have I told you about crying. When you cry reapply your make up." I said but se answered straight back, " if I put more on I'll just cry even more. I miss Barton I didn't even get to tell him that I loved him."

Then I saw mr banner. "BRUCE how are you my friend?" he replied with, "I am very well kitty thank you." I then was a stranger that I didn't know. "hi? Who are you?" the stranger replied with, " my name is steve, but many people know me as captain America." I was to shocked for words but Nat talked for me, "gentlemen I think that we should go inside its gonna get a bit hard to breath." And the conversation finished with Bruce and Steve looking over the edge and swearing and running.

Inside the helicarrier we went to the central command centre where Steve gave Nick a $10 bill. I looked at Fury and he looked at me telling me that he would tell me later. He then went on to introduce Steve and Bruce to the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D and told them of the growing threat. He told us about the tesseract and the chitauri and everything about what is coming to light but there is something that he isn't telling us and I'm gonna find out what.

That was until I was told that I was going to be helping out Steve on getting Loki into a cell on board the helicarrier. Suddenly there was a very loud alarm went off we had found Loki in Germany. Steve, Nat and I where of and we weren't coming back without Loki. Mean while in Germany Tim and Loki where going on their own type of mission to get a piece of material that they needed to unlock the power of the tesseract.

As soon as we got there everyone was in a state of panic over Loki and his weird powers. But there was one elderly man who stood up to loki. But Loki tried to shoot him down onto his knees until Steve deflected the powerful spell with his shield. "the last time I was in Germany and saw someone over looking everyone else. We ended up disagreeing." Loki replied with, "the soldier the man out of time." Steve replied with, "I'm not the one who's out of time." Over the pa system, "Loki drop the weapon and stand down" but then the P.A system was taken over by none other than Tony stark, "Agent Romanoff missed me.?" And he started to play music over the P.A whilst he landed. "Captain, Kitty." I was s happy to see tony again that I literally screamed " TONY STARK! Where the hell have you been hiding?"

Time skip…

Back on the plane me, Tony and Steve where talking about Loki when all of a sudden there was lightening. Steve said amusingly, " what scared of a little lightning?" to which loki responded, "I'm not overly fond of what happens next." Then there was a loud thud on top of us and Loki grabbed me as the door opened to show Thor odinson and he dragged Loki and myself out of the plane. " TONYYYY!" As soon as I was out of the plane Loki let me go and I was falling, hurtling towards the ground, then with a thud I was unconscious in the middle of know where.

20 mins later!

I woke up in a pair of strong arms as I opened my eyes I saw a very handsome man with long blond hair. "What happened?" I said weakly. "My idiotic brother here dropped you from a very high point and I wasn't fast enough to catch you" he replied calmly. " how long have I been out for?" this time it was Nat who answered. "you've been out for quite a while. Fury is interrogating Loki as we speak. Do you want to be present?" I replied very quickly, "Yes I do lets go." But as soon as I got up my legs gave way and I was back in Thor's arms. "I thinketh it best I carry thou maiden." He said. "Thank you Thor."

As we entered the cell block I saw the face that hurt me in many ways. I asked inquisitively, "why did you try to kill me Loki? To which he simply answered, "because I could and you are the only on to stop me Star!" star does he mean like the stars above us or a musical star. "What do you mean by that Loki?" he replied with, "You don't know anything about your past do you? You are a star the korah star to be exact. You can be seen from all universes until you fell to midgard and all of the other 7 realms." I looked at Thor who looked at me with eyes that said that I will tell you later but by then it was too late Loki had phased straight through the glass and grabbed me then ploughed his way through everyone but this time I didn't scream cos I was thinking to myself what would a star do? And then I got it. "hey loki what do stars do best?" he replied with, "why would I care about that?" you should because they SHINE!" and with that there was a bright white light radiating from my body at a speed that isn't normal but as quickly as it came it was gone and I was surrounded by darkness.

As I slowly started to open my eyes I saw Thor and Nat sat by my bed. "Nat what happened to me?" She looked at me with a face of complete shock saying, "we thought that you would never wake up." Thor answered my question with, "dearest maiden you let you inner star out and put my brother in place but while you where asleep loki got away and is hiding onboard this floating island. Natasha would you let me talk to Katrina alone please?" "of course thor call me if you need me." And she left, just like that Natasha Romanoff left the room. "Katrina ever since I met you I new that you where special and that I love you will you be my girlfriend?" I was astonished I didn't know what to say but then it came to me I felt the same way, "yes. Yes I will be your girlfriend Thor." And he kissed me on the lips not like many of the boys that I have I  
have dated, they all kissed me to get their way with me their kisses where rough but Thor's where full of passion and lover and he was kind and made me feel safe with him.


End file.
